GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan［T］ Full Saber
GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber (aka''00 QanT Full Saber, pronounced "Double-Oh Quanta Full Saber") is a variant of the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]. It appears in ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record. Technology & Combat Characteristics The 00 QanT Full Saber is the 00 QanT equipped with the GN Sword IV Full Saber equipment, which is supposed to function like the GNR-010 0 Raiser, to adjust the synchronization of GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)'s twin drive system. However, since tests showed that the QanT's GN drives can be be fully synchronized without the need of adjustments, the GN Sword IV Full Saber became unnecessary and is not equipped on the suit even though it has been manufactured. Unlike the backpack-like structure used in the normal 00 Qan[T], a more traditional cone GN Drive chassis is used on the Full Saber. Both the GN Sword IV Full Saber and the GN Shield are physically connected to this alternate backpack in a style more reminiscent of its predecessor 00 Raiser. As a result, the GN Sword IV Full Saber on the right side can help to balance out the GN Shield on the left and thus maintain the suit's balance during combat. The 00 QanT Full Saber setup is also equipped with two new weapons. First is the GN Sword IV, which can transform into 5 different modes for carrying different kinds of attacks. Second is the GN Gunblades, three dagger-like blades attached to the GN Sword IV which can be used in three different forms.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Battlefield Record Mission 14 "Full Saber" Armaments ;*GN Gunblade :These are three dagger like weapons mounted on the GN Sword IV.[http://bbs.xhood.net/attachments/month_1010/10101821483ff530e04c2e0116.jpg October 2010 magazine scan Similar to most weapons of the GN Sword series, they possess both a Gun Mode and a Blade Mode. Two of these can combine together ala GN Sword II staff to form the "GN Gunblade Twin Edge". The GN Gunblades can be combined with the GN Sword IV in a number of different forms and can be used as the handles in some of these forms. :Blade Mode: The Gunblade act as a sword akin to the GN Sword Sword Mode. :Gun Mode: The Gunblade act as a handgun akin to the GN Sword Gun Mode. :Twin Edge: A mode where the two Gunblades are combined in Blade mode.MG 1/100 GNT-0000/FS OO QANT Full Saber model kit instruction manual Its total length is slightly longer than the GN Sword IV's GN Katar Mode, but the length of the blade is shorter. It has blades on both the right and left side, making it possible to perform tricky attacks, and it is also suitable for throwing. ;*GN Sword IV :Developed before GN Sword V as indicated by its name, it is a GN Sword with a similar appearance to the GN Buster Sword II but with the green blade used in GN Sword III. The sword consists of two parts, the top part contains the sword blade and is about 2/3 of the total sword's length, while the bottom part is the sword base and contains the sword handle. The handle is retracted while the sword is stored. One Gunblade is attached to the top part and the other two are attached to the bottom part. In addition to the regular "Saber" and "Full Saber Modes" (with 0-2 GN Gunblades/with all GN Gunblades mounted receptively), it also possess three other modes: "GN Launcher Mode", "Rifle Mode (High Output & Rapid Fire)" and "Rifle Mode (Wide Cutter Particle Beam)". :Saber Mode: The basic form of the GN Sword IV, it can have up to two GN Gunblades attached to the bottom part. :Rifle Mode (High Output & Rapid Fire): The second form of the of the GN Sword IV. In this form, only the top part of the sword is used and the GN Gunblade still attached to it functions as the rifle mode's handle. The GN Sword IV's blade is folded back like the GN Sword I and III. :Rifle Mode (Wide Cutter Particle Beam): The third form of the GN Sword IV. It is similar to the second form but has the GN Sword IV's blade folded forward. :Full Saber Mode: The fourth form of the GN Sword IV. It's actually the Saber Mode with the three GN Gunblades attached, but the GN Gunblade attached to the top part is rotated 180 degrees and its blade is facing the bottom part of the sword. :GN Launcher Mode: The fifth form of the GN Sword IV. It is the basically the fourth form held horizontally, but with the sword handle retracted and the two GN Gunblades at the bottom part are rotated with their blades facing outward. In this form, the GN Sword IV is held using both the two GN Gunblades. ;*GN Sword V :The 00 QanT's primary weapon. It is fully made from the green material used to make GN Condensers. The beam output of it's rifle mode is variable. It possesses two modes: Sword Mode and Rifle Mode. In conjunction to an ordinary rifle mode, it can also combine with the GN Sword Bits to either form a buster rifle or a buster sword depending on the formation.[1][11] With all six GN Sword Bits attached to the sword in its buster rifle mode, 00 QanT possesses the ability to create a large beam saber similar to the Raiser Sword while in Trans-Am.[3] When not in use, it is then stored on QanT's left waist.[7] Before entering the portal to the ELS' home world, Setsuna willingly threw the weapon aside.[3] ;*GN Sword Bit :Stored on the GN Shield are six GN Sword Bits,[12] of which there are 3 different types: A, B and C.[7] A Bits are the longest, B Bits are medium in length and C Bits are the shortest. All the Bits are usable as remote controlled weaponry, or as hand-held swords as they contain hidden handles.[7] They also possess many attacking roles in QanT's arsenal such as attacking individually or forming up as a whole set with the GN Sword V to become either a buster rifle or a buster sword.[1] :In addition to offense, the bits can also create a GN Field when positioned together in a circle[1] and their defensive capabilities are higher than Gadelaza's GN Large Fangs and Zabanya's GN Holster Bits.[13] The Bits also aid the Quantum System when the system is activated, and in quantum teleportation by grouping into a circular, portal-like formation, using a thick saturation of GN Particles as a gateway.[3] Overall, the Sword Bits are very versatile and their stats are higher than any other remote weapons. ;*GN Shield :A shield binder on the left side of 00 QanT that is connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". Other than possessing 00 QanT's other GN Drive underneath, it also acts as the storage and quick-recharge unit for the GN Sword Bits when they are not actively used. There is also a beam gun with variable output mounted on top of the shield for missile interception purposes.[1] The shield possesses a panel that reveals the GN Drive unit when opened, large amounts of GN Particles can be released from this point.[3] Because GN Particle emissions are known to have defensive properties, it is theoretically possible for the shield to use these emissions as defensive measure similar to 00 Gundam, although it is never seen as itself is already a very robust solid shield, capable of blocking shots from ELS Baikal and Volga-Class battle cruisers, if not more powerful shots during the ELS conflict. :The shield can also swing to the rear of 00 QanT and make the two GN Drives physically connect with each other.[1] It is in this configuration that the Quantum System is used in order to amplify the power of the machine's Quantum field of communications.[3] When the Sword Bits are deployed, they are expanded toward both sides of the GN Shield, and simultaneously fly towards the locked-on target.[7] System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Field ;*Twin Drive System ;*Trans-Am System ;*"Veda-based Operating System" ;*Quantum System ;*Quantum Teleportation System History If the QanT Full Saber had been used, Veda's simulation showed that it have the potential to repel the invasion of Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter by itself. However, since this simulation is based on incomplete data about the ELS (missing crucial information such as self-regeneration and ability to learn and adapt in battle), it's unknown how effective the QanT Full Saber would have been in actual combat against the ELS. Notes *The GN Sword IV Full Saber is available for the 1/144 scale High Grade model kit of 00 QanT through the purchase of the February 2011 issue of Hobby Japan magazine. The GN Gunblades can be equipped to the other Gundams from the 00 movie. *A third-party company caled BTF (Butterfly) released a GN Sword IV Full Saber kit for the 1/100 Master Grade 00 QanT. Unlike the 1/144 version, the GN Gunblades do not transform into gun mode. The kit also comes with a clear green ring to replicate the 00 QanT's quantum teleportation scene. *For the 10th anniversary of Gundam 00, Premium Bandai released an RG 1/144 scale 00 QanT Full Saber Model kit with special decals. *On the 18th of May 2018, Bandai revealed the September release of MG 1/100 00 QanT Full Saber Model Kit with the GN Sword IV Full Saber. Picture Gallery 00-Qan-TFS.png|00 Qan(T) Full Saber vs. ELS Full Saber 1.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber Full Saber 2.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber, Back View/Lineart Full Saber 3.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNT-0000 00 QanT Full Saber - GN Sword IV Full Saber, Lineart. 00 Qan(T) FS IV.jpg|GN Sword IV Full Saber-Storage Form 00Q Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, front view. 00Q Full Saber Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of 00 QanT Full Saber, rear view. GN Full Saber.jpg|Fan art CG of GN Sword IV, with the 3 dismounted GN Gunblades SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays Qan-T- Full Saber.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber3.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber4.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber HG - GNT-0000-FS - 00 QanT Full Saber - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 GN Sword IV Full Saber (Hobby Japan February 2011 exclusive; 2010): box art GNSwordIVGunpla-Clear.jpg|HG 1/144 GN Sword IV Full Saber (Clear Color Ver.) (Hobby Japan February 2011 exclusive; 2010): box art RG 00 Qan-T- Full Saber.jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art 00 Qan-T- Full Saber -Clear Color-.jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art RG 00 Qan-T- Full Saber -Trans-Am Clear-.jpg|RG 1/144 GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber Clear (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art MG 00 Qan-T- Full Saber.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber (2018): box art MG 00 Qan-T- Full Saber -Special Coating-.jpg|MG 1/100 GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber Coating (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art mg-00-quanta-full-saber.jpg|MG 1/100 - GNT-0000/FS 00 QanT Full Saber Articles & References 00 Qaunta Full Saber Article.jpg Srwhotnewshj0111003.jpg Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber0.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber1.jpg|Gundam 00V War Chronicles - 00 QanT Full Saber - Technical Data/Design Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - 00 QanT Full Saber - Technical Data/Design Gundam 00V Battlefield Record - GNT-0000FS - 00 QanT Full Saber2.jpg|Gundam 00V Senki - 00 QanT Full Saber - Technical Data/Design External links *GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber on MAHQ.net]